Shawali Khan
Shawali Khan is a citizen of Afghanistan, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 899. American intelligence analysts estimate he was born in 1963, in Kandahar, Afghanistan. US District Court Judge John D. Bates, who has reviewed Shawali's confidential file, wrote that all the allegations he faced were based on “multiple levels of hearsay”, that “all of the information contained in the reports could come from a single individual” and that “no source is identified by name.” Shahwali Khan's lawyer Leonard C. Goodman, who has reviewed Shawali's confidential file says he was simply a merchant, denounced for a bounty. As of October 13, 2010, Shawali Khan has been held at Guantanamo for seven years eight months.The Guantanamo docket - Shawali Khan Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunal to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Khan chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Allegations Witness request Khan had requested two witnesses, who were ruled “not reasonably available”, because attempts to access those witnesses, through diplomatic channels, failed. Testimony Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Khan chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.The Guantanamo docket - ARB - Shawali Khan Enemy Combatant election form Swahali Khan's Assisting Military Officer reported from the Enemy Combatant election form prepared during a meeting with Swahali Khan on August 30, 2005, which lasted 45 minutes. His Assisting Military Officer described him as polite and cooperative. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Eight: Captured in Afghanistan (2002-07) Andy Worthington * Judge Denies Habeas Petition of Afghan Shopkeeper at Guantánamo Andy Worthington, September 7, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1960s births Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:People from Kandahar